vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114664-okay-carbine-no-more-of-my-money-until-you-start-speaking-about-my-issues
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're right: clearly I'm being entirely unreasonable. After all, it's not like concerns of PvPers and raiders have been directly addressed with their solutions spelled out in no uncertain terms in high profile posts and on the Nexus Report. And /sarcasm off. From Carbine's reported stats, 60-65% of MMO players do no engage in large group content (meaning raiding and most high end PvP). That means these questions concern two thirds of their current and/or perspective customers: that is a clear majority of the players. If they're going to spend time addressing the questions of PvPers, raiders and housing aficionados in high profile information outlets, then it's not unreasonable to ask them to do the same of the questions of soloists, and they have dodged giving straight answers about this since announcing the delay of Drop 3. | |} ---- Carbine's not in the business of making single player games. Also, as others have pointed out, most of your concerns have been directly addressed, so I doubt you'd take the time to read their response even if they decided to give you one. | |} ---- ---- I must not have realized that solo players were not able to access these answers in similar ways that raiders/pvpers do. Do none of the 60-65% know these answers? They are pretty basic questions. | |} ---- A rough outline would be solo-questing, group-questing, Veteran Shiphands, Veteran Adventures, Veteran Dungeons, 20-man Raiding, 40-man Raiding. Vendor-purchased gear from Reputations, Renown, and other currencies and Crafted gear will fill in gaps and help players even out their gear acquisitions all the way from solo-questing to 40-man Raiding. We have no hard locks on gear requirements for raiding in terms of attempting the instance, but it is advised that you acquire at least Veteran Dungeon equivalent gear before progressing in Genetic Archives. Yes and yes. The primary method of acquiring better gear will continue to be loot drop from group content. We have several systems currently in development to help with the upgrade paths between tiers but it is too early for me to talk about them. A big part of the two new systems mentioned above is to directly address the solo/non-raider gear progression and its current limited scope. We are looking at ways to allow non-raiders to acquire gear of higher ilevel and higher quality (Legendary items) outside of the raid progression. This gear will still be below the effective ilevel of Genetic Archives and Datascape gear, but our goal is to expand the solo/small-group items progression. We are aiming to provide non-raiders with new reward paths in future patches via 2 new systems. Unfortunately, I cannot talk about them in detail just yet. One system is designed to give players additional incentives to do daily quests, public events, adventures, dungeons, and PvP and offer a new reward structure for doing so. Another system is designed to allow you to combine and upgrade rewards that are no longer good for your personal progression into new rewards that are potentially upgrades for your character. Yes and no. We don’t have a system in place that requires you have the previous tier of gear in order to progress into the new tier. However, we do still have requirements for certain Raid-quality vendor-purchased items that require you have killed a certain boss or acquired a specific achievement. These rewards are meant to give players a second chance at meaningful rewards if they were unlucky with item drops from that content. Crafted gear will eventually fit into every tier of progression. Drop 3 will introduce Archivos crafted gear that is equivalent to Genetic Archives drops. The Econ team is working on a more robust system for introducing crafting progression beyond Veterans for a future patch. Our goal is for crafted gear to remain relevant as players progress through tiers of content while not eclipsing the tier it was designed for. | |} ---- Carbine has stated repeatedly, both before and since launch, that they are committed to providing a fulfilling single player endgame experience because they realize that the majority of MMO players stick to solo play. That is what drew me to this game. I like interacting with other players socially and occasionally for teaming up, but for the most part I play by myself, just like 60 to 65% of all MMO players (those the numbers Carbine has stated). I read the General Discussion boards; I read New and Announcements; I read Patch Notes; I follow Wildstar on Twitter and Facebook; I keep my eyes open for articles about Wildstar at the various gaming sites I go to; and whenever possible I watch/listen to the Nexus Report. These are the information outlets that I follow, and these are the places where Carbine is able to distribute information to the widest possible audience. Since the announcement of the delay of Drop 3, in these outlets I've seen information regarding attunement changes, PvP concerns, bug fixes, housing updates and the music of Wildstar. The few places where any information about the plans for my concerns managed to leak through was when they were getting called out for avoiding answering questions like mine, and/or the answer has been murky at best and were designed with monthly updates in mind (which is no longer the case as I've heard). But you're right, if they answer my questions on page 27 of a 103 page thread about itemization changes for crafters, I'm not going to read that. Carbine has given center stage to the concerns of many different groups with the game's population, I'm just saying that it's time for these concerns to get take the stage for a while. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a not a solo-based MMO. It's a guild/raid based MMO. Carbine even pushed that agenda too far("herp derp hardcore"), but they are not fixing things by going full "crazy", now towards the opposite direction, and turning WS into Hello Kitty casual MMO. It's only natural that this MMO will not reward small groups in the exact same level that it rewards the difficult content for 20/40man. And even if they add 10man raids, it would still follow the same logic: the most difficult and rewarding content lies in raids. It implies guilds and cooperative gameplay. There's Archeage if you are into solo/small group content. | |} ---- of course they are going to pale in comparison, one requires vast more effort then the other, name me one other mmo on the market that has large group content like wildstar? (pve) | |} ---- are these changes things you want to try and get in by drop three or with in this year? i realize it's ready when it's ready, but these changes are such a tease without any sort of time window. | |} ---- Sigh... And another brick on the wall. I'm not going to even bother to quote one of the most famous replies back on Beta to this same subject... ...I assume that also when this change lands, there is going to be so challenging solo content that this loot power will be needed to match it or... ...I can interpret this 180º change as "In the near future we will do an announcement that will kill the stability of teams required to face the content that currently rewards this items and want to be sure solo players can access them so when we remove the coordination requirement (or reduce the ammount of ppl needed to participate in them), our future new kind of custommer don't find him/herself gearlocked thus trapping those unstable teams into a permanent cycle were they loose ppl faster than what they are able to gear up to be able to keep on progressing" I would really like to believe the former is the reasson... But when I add more and more puzzle pieces reading more and more recent Devs quotes here and there... I have the impression the later may be the most likely scenario. | |} ---- Anyone who makes MMOs from this point out is going to have to be in the business of selling to solo players. Even on WoW, estimates are that 40-50% of the player base engaged in non-group activities, whether it is solo pvp or solo pve. As far as a response though, yeah. Umm, responding to concerns about future content on an evaporating game is like planning the next week's dinners on the Titanic after the phrase "did someone say we hit an iceberg?" Somewhere in this incomprehensible Engrish is a good point. While I like to play solo myself, I'm not really sure what the point of "solo/non-raid gear progression" would be. The only reason to have higher gear for raiding is to be able to raid harder content, i.e., higher stats to survive encounters, increase DPS speed to down bosses, etc. The current available level 50 gear that is BoE (i.e., can be bought on the market, or crafted) is PLENTY sufficient to make most lvl50 content a breeze. Now, if you want there to be more content with harder mobs and encounters for solo play, e.g., ship missions, etc, then that's a different matter But there again, its hard to see Carbine being able to come out with more content while the ship is sinking and Carbine staff are trying not to be the last one out the door before the lights go out. To the OP: drop your subscription. There's always the next MMO. | |} ---- Yeah, about that, WildStar Elder Game was touted as being as much for solo/small group players as it is for raiders and PVPers. The problem is that solo/small group Elder Game content is still sorely lacking. Everything for solo/small group players is a stepping-stone in the raiding attunement process, rather than designed with solo/small group players in mind. IMHO, they should have prioritized that for launch and added 40-man content after more guilds cleared the 20-man raids. | |} ---- I know you have a large group of morons screaming "SOLO!" at you in a multiplayer game, but looking over the rest of the forums, this idea seems detrimental. I see people quitting left and right, not for the sole purpose of, but commonly citing crafted gear being on par/better than progression gear. It's another incentive to not play the game. Even now, on the first page of these forums, you'll find several complaints about this, so I'm a little baffled as to what reasoning went into this decision. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm sure that's why the population has dwindled the way that it has. People just don't think the gap is big enough between the people who play like it's a game and the people who play like it's a job. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- This is great, and I'm glad that you get it. There's no reason for every slot to have an equivalent crafted piece to what drops, as that would lead to the problems people are experiencing with motivation to run the content (which means no groups to play with), but there are so many slots in this game that there is no reason every crafting profession can't make something that's BiS, with perhaps a few good options for the slot. Do not listen to the foolish people who think that crafting should be absolutely useless. A lot of us leveled up those professions to make stuff that will actually get used, not to sit on our hands while other players laugh at what we can make and tell us we wasted our time and plat leveling all of this up. Question: Is there, or will there be, a pass on much of the crafted stuff as it is? There are too many garbage Specials on equipment that are just grounds for instant reroll and loss of money. For example: Theurge Smartfunction Starloom Grips. The best of the specials for DPS is going to be Rage. However, that special is rarely rolled in favor of Siphon Essence which restores 94 focus whenever the user kills an enemy. Seeing as no DPS Spellslinger or Esper actually uses focus and a Healslinger/Heal Esper should not be even attacking monsters, let alone clamoring for deathblows, this special doesn't even need to exist. It should just be removed from the possible choices because it suits absolutely zero players. That is but one example. That same piece also has a Special "Bloodthirsty" which returns a laughable 296 health upon the player successfully landing a kill blow with a hard limit of procing only once per 3 second interval. This fits little of the late game content that players are crafting these items for since most elder game encounters involve trash packs of around 3 monsters and bosses. Even in the occasional run of, say, Veteran War of the Wilds, the amount returned is quite paltry considering the hard time cap on the proc. This is another candidate for getting the axe, or substantially improved to fit the content as designed. I get that a lot of these specials probably came from a previous designs of the classes which eventually were altered substantially. If each Special is to be worthy of finding a way into anyone's build, they should be carefully retooled to fit the content and class design as it exists in the current state of the game. | |} ---- I second the ''sticky', proposition. | |} ----